


oh, i'm ready for it (come on, bring it)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Verbal Humiliation, basically gangbang kink fest, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor gets gangbanged by all the adults in the Grand Prix Final. It's hotter than it was planned.Please read the tags before reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this fic for a month. it is extremely self indulgent and i love it, it's my child. 
> 
> please kudo or comment if you liked it!

Viktor isn't very sure why did this happen. Yuuri had suggested a gang bang the day before the free skate, and Viktor's still a bit surprised his fiancé would suggest that. They've had sex before, enough times, and Yuuri seems sure about this.

They're on the ice rink place half an hour after it closed to the rest of the world. They're in Barcelona, and Yuri Plisetsky won his first Grand Prix Final. Yuuri got the keys somehow, and invited all of the other guys in the GPF to come there hours after the event ended.

"What are we doing here, Yuuri?" Phichit asks, his eyes glinting. Viktor is nowhere to be seen, as he's stripping down and getting the toys they're possibly going to use on the changing room. Yuuri hopes they'll be able to clean the mess they'll leave up.

"Well, uh, I have a suggestion— Viktor's on board with it," Yuuri starts, and he's sweating the slightest bit. He knows he has to do this well if he wants to convince them.

Chris seems to look interested, almost as if he knows what's going on. "What is it?" he asks. Yuuri could guess he's bitter he didn't make it to the podium this year, but he doesn't seem to show it.

"Well, uh, a..." Yuuri's cheeks redden. This idea was terrible, they're going to refuse immediately. Oh no, he thinks, and he stops himself from panicking. "A g-gang..." his palms are sweating and he feels as if he has something in his throat. He hates his anxiety, and he's breathing a bit too quickly.

"A gangbang?" Otabek pipes in, his eyes almost glistening with interest. JJ and Phichit look at him with wide eyes, but Chris seems the least surprised. When Yuuri bites his lip, Otabek laughs smugly. "Knew it."

"But, to you or...?" Chris mutters. Everyone sees Yuuri as a bottom, but Viktor can work as one too if one thinks about it. Chris himself had the opportunity to fuck him before; the idea of doing so again gets him aroused.

"No," Yuuri turns his idea down quickly. "To Viktor. He's in the changing room, he has the lube and the butt plugs ready."

"Butt plugs?" JJ whispers, his expression full of astonishment— his mouth is slightly ajar, his eyes widened.

"Don't pretend you're _innocent_ , JJ, we know Isabella fucks your ass on the daily," Chris butts in. JJ's face turns bright red and Chris laughs. "She'd be okay with this, though, right?"

"O-oh, yeah, I forgot to ask that," Yuuri says.

"Yeah, we're in an open relationship. We can fuck whoever we want, pretty much."

"It's the same with my boyfriend," Chris says, voice light. His eyes are focused on Yuuri, though, almost trying to read the reason for him to invite them to fuck his fiancé. One would think Viktor is the jealous type, but considering this it doesn't seem like so. "What about you, Yuuri?" Chris asks.

"Uh, well, we hadn't discussed it before this— but I guess it's an open relationship. Open marriage when we get married, hah." He laughs shortly, his chuckle almost fake. He seems nervous, and Chris understands why.

"You two lack communication," JJ tells Yuuri.

Yuuri grins nervously. "We're trying to fix that, JJ." He realizes he doesn't have Viktor to defend him or be rude to people who are rude and he feels like he'll forget that in a few minutes. "Well, do you want to fuck him or not?"

"Yeah," Phichit nods. Otabek and Chris follow. JJ is the only one that seems hesitant. "Come on, man, I bet you'll enjoy it," Phichit tells JJ, glaring at him.

JJ fixes his hair, looks at Otabek, then at Yuuri, and nods. "Alright, let's do it," he says without an ounce of doubt.

All five of them stroll into the changing room and Yuuri's face turns red when he sees Viktor there. He only has panties on, them being pastel pink. He wants to rip them apart and fuck his ass, but he can't do that. It's the boys' day to fuck him and his mouth today. There's two simple butt plugs next to him, and Yuuri smiles as he sees them.

"Hey," Viktor purrs. "You convinced them, babe?" he asks, turning his face to Yuuri. His fiancé nods wordlessly, and everyone looks at Viktor with clear hunger in their eyes.

Chris is the first one to get closer, and suddenly he takes the panties and slides them down so violently they rip the slightest bit. "Okay," Chris murmurs. "Do you want this? To be fucked by all of us?" he asks.

"Yes," Viktor breathes, and Chris can see his dick being somewhat hard.

"You're probably going to be giving blow jobs the entire time, so what's your way of safe wording it out?" Otabek asks, butting in. Chris eyes him with raised eyebrows; Chris knew Otabek is probably kinky to some extent, but knowing about safewords was something he didn't expect.

"I'll tap three times on whoever's thigh if I need to stop," Viktor tells him, and Otabek nods, satisfied. "Could you start fingering me?" he asks to no one in specific. "Also, I'd prefer for the blow jobs to start with Yuuri."

Yuuri grins at that and before they know it Phichit is beneath Viktor so he can sort of ride him when he's ready. Viktor's back is on Phichit's stomach and chest, and Yuuri is whispering something inaudible.

"Okay," Chris says. "Are you into like... degradation, humiliation, whatever you call it? Because..." there's a bit of sexual hunger in his eyes, and Yuuri grins at that. Viktor's told him about those times when they were twenty and twenty-two, when they had fucked in such a vanilla way but it was so pleasurable.

Viktor laughs. "Of course I am, Chris. Call me a slut however much you want."

"Are you into pain?" Otabek asks, and Chris looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not too much. Not whips or anything, but slapping my face or ass is fine." Viktor grins and Yuuri is quick to get close to him and kiss his lips, telling him things no one else gets to hear.

"You're such a good boy for me, baby," Yuuri says, voice too sweet for what Viktor knows he and the rest of them are gonna do. "You'll take it well, alright? You can tell us to stop whenever you want to."

Viktor smiles and his lips meet his fiancé's, Yuuri's tongue entering the older man's mouth before getting off him.

"Also," Otabek starts before he gets a bit away from the other four guys. JJ is naked, his hard-on almost nonexistent. "Are you alright with gags?"

Viktor nods. "Yes, Beka. Let's start."

Chris's eyes glint before he drips some lube in his fingers— he doesn't hesitate as he puts two fingers into Viktor's ass. Viktor's back arches the slightest bit, and Chris smiles. "You're still so sensitive— you'll be so overwhelmed by when we're both fucking you," he chides, and Viktor groans.

Chris puts a third finger into him as JJ and Otabek watch, Phichit looking at Yuuri with questions on his eyes. Yuuri puts himself on the bench and squats down so his dick is almost by Viktor's mouth. Viktor whines softly when it doesn't quite meet his lips.

Yuuri chuckles, a bit of amusement on his chocolate eyes. "You're such a cockslut, aren't you?" Viktor nods at that, and then Yuuri suddenly thrusts into his mouth. The sensations are kind of overwhelming— he has to suck Yuuri's cock while Chris is fingering him open.

But Yuuri doesn't seem to care about him sucking, because he starts thrusting into his mouth. He fucks his mouth, not all the way down but enough for Viktor to gag the slightest bit. He sucks when Yuuri stops moving his cock, and Yuuri groans.

Then, suddenly, he feels Chris's cock opening him up. He moans around Yuuri's dick, his arousal clear on his rock hard cock. Chris starts thrusting not too slow but not too hard either, and Viktor hears JJ jacking off while Otabek does too.

"Ph-Phichit," he murmurs around Yuuri's cock, but it comes out as something unintelligible. Yuuri pulls away when he understands he's trying to say something. "Please... add your dick. Fuck me," he begs.

Phichit's grin is hungry. "You're such a little cockslut," he tells him, and then his cock almost splits him open. It's painful at first, but Viktor gets used to it as Yuuri goes back to fucking his mouth in soft thrusts.

Viktor moans as he feels how Chris and Phichit are going at different paces, how Chris is fast and rough while Phichit is almost _tender_. He feels Chris's cock hit his prostate and he knows Yuuri must be loving the vibrations around his cock. And then it feels like Chris and Phichit hit his prostate at the same time, and his back arches beautifully.

Yuuri suddenly pulls away, and Viktor stares at him with puppy eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to come in your face," he soothes, and Viktor closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Yuuri keeps stroking his cock until the sticky liquid starts falling from it to Viktor's cheeks and mouth. He swallows what fell on his mouth without a second thought.

Viktor feels so close to coming, and he knows he has to ask before coming if he wants to be a good toy. Because that's what he is in this situation; a plaything, a cumdump. But before he can ask to come he feels JJ's cock stuff his mouth.

JJ isn't nice or tender like Phichit and Yuuri are. He's rough, and there's a selfish feeling to how he's thrusting into his mouth. He cares more about his satisfaction than Viktor's, in reality, and Viktor gets a bit embarrassed at how this turns him on. He didn't know he's so into degradation and being treated like this, but now he knows and his hard on is _painful_.

Meanwhile, Phichit is getting slowly rougher, and by his pants he can tell he's close to coming. He's holding onto Viktor's sides for dear life, even though the love handles are nonexistent. Viktor wishes he was even a bit chubby right now; that'd be cute.

JJ doesn't seem to care about caring for Viktor's visible kink, as he's just fucking his mouth and not saying shit besides some groans and pants. Viktor is growing bored before he feels Phichit's lips near his neck and whispering something he can't understand before his ears clear.

"You're such a little slut," he coos. "You're so needy and hungry for cock, aren't you? You'd happily be Yuuri's personal cumdump."

Viktor groans and then he feels something warm on his ass— he sees Chris go with Otabek from the corner of his eye. Phichit is the only one fucking him right now, and he knows he needs more stimulation than Phichit just making him pseudo-ride him.

Phichit seems to understand because he gets off from beneath him despite Viktor's grunt and quickly puts his cock back in his hole. Some of Chris's come fell from it, and Viktor feels almost sad. He wants to have the come there for a while, he doesn't know for how long.

And then JJ gets off his mouth and with a loud grunt and no warning comes all over Viktor's face. It falls on his chin and cheeks, and he thinks some is on his eyebrows, but he doesn't mind. He feels _used_ , and it's so weird to think of it as a good thing.

Otabek seems to be waiting for him to beg to come as he strokes himself a bit. "Yuuri," Viktor murmurs. "Can I— can I come? I need to," he begs.

Instead of a cheek caress or an "Of course, baby", Yuuri lets out a husky laugh, and Viktor bites his cummed-on lip. "No, whore," he seems to be a bit hesitant to call him names, but then he seems more... sure. "You're our toy tonight— you're only going to come when no one can fuck you or your mouth anymore."

Viktor's mouth is almost dry with the realization he'll get to come in probably more than an hour. Yuuri has a lot of stamina, and he can fuck him again and again if he wants to. Viktor eyes Otabek's erection and then Yuuri's rock hard cock, and he licks his lips before nodding without a word.

"Otabek, fuck his mouth," Yuuri orders. Before Viktor knows it, they're back to action— Phichit is pounding into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust, and his face is stuffed with Otabek's cock.

Otabek pulls away. "Can you be in all fours?" he asks, and Viktor is quick to flip so he's that way, Phichit following and putting himself in position to keep the come in. "Okay, now it's better," he says with a smile.

Then he starts fucking his mouth, and Viktor moans when he feels Phichit pound into him until he feels like he's being split in two.

"You're such a cockwhore," Otabek says, a wicked grin on his lips. "So needy and hungry to have dicks in your ass or your mouth. You just want to be fucked and not have to worry about anything else, yeah?" he slams his hips against Viktor's face and he chokes on his cock. His nose is next to Otabek's almost nonexistent pubic hair, and he groans.

"You'd happily be our cumdump. We'd use you whenever we felt like, we'd fill you up and fuck you until you were crying and whimpering. You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little cumslut?" Viktor nods imperceptibly at Otabek's dirty talk, and Otabek only grins wider.

Phichit suddenly slaps his ass, and Viktor yelps into Otabek's cock in surprise. "We should put 'USE THIS' on marker, pointing to your asshole," Phichit starts. "And put you somewhere. A bar? A BDSM dungeon? You'd be filled to the brim, and you'd love that." Phichit laughs before slapping his ass again, a pink mark starting to appear. "Fucked by people you don't even know. We could invite other skaters to fuck you. Leo, Georgi, Michele, Seung-Gil..."

Viktor feels so close to coming, and he can't believe Phichit is this good at dirty talking and degrading him. It's like he knows all of his fantasies, all he's dreamt of. It's embarrassing, almost, but he feels blissed out by how he's talking.

"Yuuri, hand me a butt plug," Phichit mutters, and then Viktor feels his load go into his ass as Otabek is letting him suck his cock. Yuuri hands Phichit a butt plug as he pulls away from Viktor's hole and puts it there, keeping his and some of Chris's come there.

Otabek touches his hair and he looks up to him. "I'm gonna come down your throat, if that's okay?" Viktor nods before tapping on his thigh twice. Otabek thrusts a few times before his load falls down his throat. Viktor doesn't have any other option than to swallow.

Suddenly, Chris is in front of him, his dick rock hard and a bit of precome glistening on the head. Instead of shoving it inside his mouth without warning, he slaps his face with his cock, and Viktor groans. "I didn't know you were such a filthy whore," Chris tells him, his voice full of lust and need. "When we fucked when we were younger, I thought you weren't like _this_ , slut."

"What do you mean by like this, Chris?" Viktor replies, even though he hasn't talked too much during the gangbang. All he's said was to consent and to ask if he could come.

"So hungry to be stuffed with come, so hungry to be stuffed with cock," Chris tells him before slapping his face with his cock again. It isn't necessarily painful, but Viktor notices how his own cock leaks precome and he shakes the slightest bit.

Then, Chris grabs him by his hair and Viktor lets out a moan as he pulls him to the floor. "On your knees, fucking whore," Chris hisses and Viktor does so without an ounce of doubt. He slaps him softly, with his hand this time, before pulling his hair so he's looking up to him. "What are you?"

Viktor almost chokes on his own spit as he lets out a whimper. "I'm a toy," he murmurs. "I'm a cumdump, a cockslut," he says, his voice growing a tad louder. He hears someone's voice— Otabek's— saying 'Oh my God, this is fucking hot,' and he grins knowingly.

"That's right. You'd like to be left here, tied to the bench, just to be used by whoever that came in, isn't that right?"

Viktor bites his lip, and suddenly Chris pulls on his hair again. He yelps in surprise, before Chris tells him to answer him. "Yes, yes, Chris. I'd love to be used by whoever, whenever. Why don't you _use_ me now?"

"I know you want to suck my cock," Chris remarks. His eyes are full of hunger and his cock is even more hard than before. "So I won't give it to you until you beg like a nice little slut."

Before Viktor can say anything, Chris looks at Yuuri with a wicked grin on his lips. "If he's bratty and doesn't beg, we'll leave him here to be used by anyone tomorrow? Is that a plan, a good idea?"

Viktor's eyes snap open but he knows replying will just get him the same punishment. Toys aren't supposed to talk, are they? he tells himself. He looks at Yuuri, almost pleadingly, even though he knows his fiancé knows he loves the idea of being used by people he doesn't know.

"Yes, that's a plan," Yuuri says, voice a bit uncertain in Viktor's ears. He goes up closer to Viktor, who's still on his knees, all of his body sweaty and gross. "So you know what you have to do, right?" he says, and Viktor nods wordlessly. "If you don't beg, I'll have to leave you here, ready to be used like the _cumdump_ you are." Yuuri's hands travel down his shoulders to his back, scratching slightly, and Viktor almost purrs.

The use of cumdump from Yuuri's familiar, soft, tender voice makes his entire body shiver. But before he knows it his fiancé is getting away, and Viktor lets out a soft whine.

"O-okay," Viktor says, looking up at Chris, his tongue almost hanging out of his lips. He wants to suck his cock, he wants him to come all over his face. "Please, please, Chris, fuck my mouth, I need you to. I love sucking cock, I'm a cockslut and I need your goddamn cock in me."

"I knew you could beg, whore," Chris says. He pulls on his hair so he's closer to his dick and then, with one thrust, gets all of his length into his mouth. He doesn't stop grabbing his hair, keeping him in place and Viktor tears up as how he's choking and gagging on Chris's dick.

Chris thrusts into his mouth hard and rough, letting out little groans about how Viktor's such a cockslut, such a fucking whore. He pounds into him and doesn't let him breathe, and Viktor is about to cry when Chris grabs his hair and pulls him away. Viktor breathes in deeply in quick succession, his heart racing.

Chris smiles like a starved animal. "You better learn to breathe through your nose," he spits out, and then his hands pull on the other's hair into his cock. This time, Viktor breathes through his nose and lets Chris fuck his mouth as if he's a sex doll to use however he— however anyone wants to.

Viktor notices Phichit going behind him and part of him hopes he's about to fuck him alongside the butt plug, but he doubts that'll happen. Instead, he just feels Phichit's hand traveling down his ass and grabbing it tightly, and Viktor yelps against Chris's cock. And then, he moves the plug so it's brushing his prostate, and Viktor moans.

"Did you bring markers?" Phichit asks Yuuri, looking at him with sudden interest.

Yuuri laughs. "Always bring markers to gangbangs," he says, as if he's been in gangbangs besides this one. Viktor shivers at the idea of Yuuri and unknown faces fucking the living shit out of someone he doesn't know.

Then, Viktor gets off Chris's dick to breathe before he starts getting face fucked again. He feels Phichit near him and how he's writing something on his lower back. "There it is," Phichit says, laugh husky and eyes glinting. "We'd put you on a BDSM dungeon now, after we finish, but we got to keep our toy healthy, our toy safe. If you just get fucked by too many people in quick succession you won't be of use— you could get hurt, or get something bad, you know?"

Viktor almost tears up at how Phichit seems to really, really care even when he's calling him a toy and talking about him as such. Chris stops fucking his mouth just to pull away. "Let me come on your face," he says, and Viktor nods without doubting it for one second.

Chris's come falls on his face sooner than later, it on his cheeks, chin and mouth. He swallows what falls on his mouth, and he knows he loves, loves, loves being used. It feels so good, like he's useful for once, like he's more than just a twenty-seven, retiring age figure skater who took the world by storm once. He's a toy, he's useful for fucking.

It makes him feel oddly good.

"Yuuri," he pants as Chris gets off him. "I need your cock in my ass, please, please. I want to be filled up with your come." He looks at JJ and Otabek, the other two who haven't fucked his ass yet. "Yours too. I want five people's come in my ass, I want to have it with me for the rest of the day."

Before he knows it, Yuuri is whispering a 'face down, ass up, whore' against his ear. Viktor nods and before he knows it he's showing his plugged ass to Yuuri, his face right on the floor. He feels humiliated, but it feels so _good_. And then, Yuuri's cock joins his plug, and he pants against the floor.

"Fuck," Viktor breathes as Yuuri thrusts hard and fast. He knows his fiancé cares about him, he adores him, but he loves how he's almost selfish with how he pounds into him, looking only for his pleasure and not his.

He loves being a toy, he loves being a cumdump, he loves being a plaything. He moans against the floor as Yuuri's hand scratches his ass. "Tell me, what are you?" Yuuri asks, his voice almost wicked.

"A-a toy," he pants in a murmur.

Yuuri's hand meets his hair and he pulls, making him move up. "Louder," he commands.

"I'm a toy!" he cries out, his entire body shaking. He needs to come, he needs to let it out, his hard-on is fucking painful and he knows he's leaking precome like crazy. "Please, please, please," he pleads as Yuuri fucks his ass roughly.

"What, slut?" he asks.

"I want— I want t-t—" he blabbers, his cheeks reddening as he lets out soft pants and moans as Yuuri hits his prostate with every pounding.

"To come? You want to come, whore?" Yuuri questions, and Viktor lets out a panting 'yes yes yes' that makes Yuuri's heart beat quicken. "After I come you can come, alright? But you'll still get fucked by JJ and Otabek, because you asked for that."

"Yes, that's alright," Viktor groans as his fiancé fucks him. He feels the butt plug deep inside him just as Yuuri, and it all feels too good to be true. He knows the come on his face is all over the floor, and he feels like that'll be punishment-worthy. "Fuck me, master, fuck my ass," he begs.

Yuuri raises his eyebrows, even though Viktor can't see it, at the use of master. He keeps pounding into him, every time in a more animalistic way and every time more rough. He pulls on Viktor's hair and the older man moans at the feeling of Yuuri grabbing him by the hair. "Master, master, master," Viktor pants.

"You'll get to come after I come inside you," Yuuri says, knowing exactly what his little whore wants. Viktor whines imperceptibly and his fiancé starts panting too. "God, you aren't tight at fucking all. My little slut, my little cumdump, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Viktor replies in a broken gasp, and Yuuri knows he has to come inside him. Viktor groans as he feels Yuuri's load fill him up even more, his asshole feeling completely shredded to pieces but yet it's so _good_.

JJ's eyes glint as he takes Viktor by the throat and makes him look up. Viktor gasps as he sees the nineteen year old with a wicked smile on his face. Viktor falls on the floor of the locker room before JJ goes down with him— and then, he slaps his face. "Fuck!" Viktor groans almost involuntarily, and JJ almost laughs.

"You're such a pathetic fucking whore you get turned on at being slapped," he chides. JJ's fingers are near his entrance, as if he needs stretching, and Viktor finds himself rutting against them helplessly. "Fucking whore. I bet you can come only from my fingers and the plug, can't you?"

Viktor pants and nods eagerly, and JJ holds his face by his cheeks before letting him off and slapping him again. His fingers enter him along with the butt plug, and Viktor groans with the need to come.

When JJ sees Viktor's cock is leaking precome almost as if that was all it could get out of it, he puts a third finger inside of him and fucks his ass with them. "Come for me," he tells him.

Viktor's shaking and whimpering with the imperious need to come, to be used like he's been used for what feels like days. And he comes, he comes as white spills right into the floor, all over it. It seems like so much, and he's moaning and groaning and he can see Yuuri jacking off from a distance. He grins knowingly— Yuuri won't be satisfied with just fucking his mouth once and then fucking his ass. He can do so much more than that.

"Oh, you made a mess, whore," JJ says softly, even though his voice is almost passive aggressive. "Can you clean it up?" he asks, even though Viktor knows he means 'if you don't I won't fuck you'.

And, in reality, all Viktor wants right now is to get fucked. He finds himself with his ass up in the air and his tongue out, licking clean his own come. He feels humiliated, though that's the last of his concerns right now. His cock isn't completely hard again, not yet, but he feels so ready to get fucked again.

"Okay," he says when he finishes, the floor only with his saliva and not his come.

JJ laughs before pushing Viktor so he's standing, his face and stomach pressed against one of the lockers. "Oh, this is the best submissive position. Mistress has put me like this many times before. But _I'm_ going to wreck you now, slut."

Viktor felt the soft slap of JJ's hand against his ass cheek, and he yelps before he feels JJ pushing him further into the locker door. "Shut up, cumslut. You shouldn't have a name, that's how much of a cumdump you are. Toys don't have names, do they?"

Viktor whimpers and he starts to feel his cock to get hard. Before he knows it, JJ is entering him, the feeling of the butt plug and his cock shoved into him simply beautiful and overwhelming. JJ is going tortuously slow, anyway, giving him soft paced thrusts.

"JJ," Viktor mutters.

"I'll get my load in you however the fuck I want to," JJ cuts him off quick, his hand grabbing Viktor's hair. "You're a cumdump, remember? You don't get to decide anything. You're a toy, you're a place to empty our balls into."

"Yes," Viktor moans before JJ slams his hips against his ass cheeks, almost all of his cock going directly into Viktor. "Oh, fuck!" he says, the sides of his vision blurring. He can only see the greenish blueish color of the locker and he can only hear JJ pounding into him and Phichit jacking off.

"You're so loose," JJ groans as he moves the plug along with his thrusts, and Viktor moans against the locker. "Such a cockslut like you should just be left to be fucked, nothing else, don't ya think?" the Canadian man asks with a wicked grin and gleaming eyes.

"Yes, yes!" Viktor groans, and then he feels JJ's cock right on his prostate. His back arches and he lets out a moan before JJ's hand goes down to his cock. "I'm— I love being a cumdump," he confesses as JJ massages his shaft and his tip, precome leaking by how sensitive he is.

JJ keeps thrusting into his loose ass, more softly, more slowly this time. "Good. All cumdumps should love their mission in life, which you know well, don't you?"

"Being used," Viktor groans out before his body slams against the locker and JJ keeps stroking his cock. "Being a living sex doll."

"Very good, whore," JJ mutters as he massages the tip of Viktor's cock. "I bet I can make you come again, just for you to get punished by who ultimately owns you." Yuuri, Viktor thinks, his tongue lolling out almost by reflex. He wants to be punished, he wants to be treated like he's a terrible sub, a terrible cumdump.

JJ laughs huskily and he puts his hand on Viktor's mouth before pushing two of his fingers into it. "Suck them like an obedient whore," he tells him. Before he knows it, Viktor is sucking into JJ's fingers and licking them almost as if he enjoys it. "Pathetic," he tells him, and Viktor is almost embarrassed with how that just makes his cock harder.

JJ gets his fingers off the other's mouth and he quickly goes back to fucking his loose ass. He pounds into him almost too roughly, and Viktor is holding back tears when he feels JJ stroke his completely hard cock. "You can't come," he says. "Your pleasure isn't important. Everyone's but yours is important."

"Right," Viktor groans, his thighs shaking as he feels JJ fuck his ass, pounding into him. "Fuck!" he moans when JJ's hand goes down to his balls. He plays with them, and Viktor wants to come, he wants to come, he wants to come.

"You're only a toy, and toys shouldn't care about their own pleasure. They should only care about their owner's. And we're your owners right now, whore."

In some moment Yuuri comes next to them and Viktor lets out a high-pitched whine when he feels Yuuri trace circles around his nipples. "Fuck, fuck, master," he moans. "Please," he says, not very sure on what he wants.

"What do you want, slut?" Yuuri asks, his fingers placed in his left nipple. JJ is still fucking into him and it's all so overwhelming, Viktor can feel tears come out of his eyes.

"I want— I want—" he says helplessly, his chest rising and falling. "I want you to do whatever you want to me," he says.

"Not until you're filled up by JJ's and Otabek's come, toy," Yuuri replies, voice too sweet for what's happening. "Because that's what you are, right? What are you, Viktor?"

The mention of his name— something he hadn't heard since the start of this— makes him go back dizzyingly fast to Earth. Viktor croaks something to then shake his head. JJ is getting to his climax and he can feel it by how his thrusts become more erratic and how he's panting.

"I'm a toy," he says, and he feels JJ stroke his cock too slow for it to be even pleasurable. "I'm a cumdump, a sex doll."

"He knows what he is," Yuuri says, looking at JJ. The Canadian man looks back to him. "You can come in him; that's what he loves, isn't it? He loves to have come and more come sealed right into his ass."

JJ grins before thrusting a last time into Viktor, hitting right into his prostate, before his come spills right into the older man's asshole.

"Otabek?" Yuuri says, and Viktor thinks distractedly that he loves how Yuuri has so much control in the situation, even if the rest could also work as doms.

"Yes?" he says as he walks right into them. Viktor is tempted to kneel, do _anything_ to please the men who are using him as a living sex doll. He loves it, he loves feeling useful— even if it is just to be something to empty their balls into.

"How do you want to fuck him?" Yuuri inquires, and Otabek licks his lips with a knowing look in his face.

"Did you bring gags?" the Kazakh man asks, and Viktor's eyes widen. Otabek seems to notice, and his lips curve into a smile. "It'll be fine, whore. I just don't want to hear your voice, I don't want you to beg, I don't want you to be the little bitch you already are for once." Even though Otabek had asked if Viktor was okay with gags, the Russian man didn't actually expect to get gagged.

Viktor whines and before he knows it Yuuri's nodding, smile wide and boner poking through the boxers he put god knows when. "Here it is," his fiancé says when he brings a red ball gag.

"Thanks," Otabek nods. "Okay," he says, looking at Viktor. "Let's check up for a second. You're alright?" Viktor feels his throat dry by how caring the Kazakh man sounds. He nods, anyway. "You want to continue?"

"Yes," Viktor breathes. "I want this so bad, Otabek."

Otabek nods and he looks at Yuuri with a question in his eyes Viktor doesn't decipher, but Viktor's fiancé nods anyway. Otabek's lips suddenly meet the older man's, and it's all too soft for this. He moves his lips along with his, and Viktor's breath hitches. When Otabek pulls away, he smiles and caresses his cheek.

"I'll put the gag on now, alright?" he asks, voice almost tender, and Viktor knows the Kazakh man is eighteen, he _can't_ like him like this, he's just trying to comfort him, mid-session aftercare. That's all there is to this, Viktor tries to think.

"Yeah," Viktor mumbles, and he opens his mouth as he feels the ball go on his mouth. He bites down and he knows the spit around his chest will look a bit disgusting after this. He feels Otabek put the strap around his hair and he groans with the feeling of helplessness all of this makes him feel.

He feels vulnerable, like prey being silenced by its predator, ready to be taken. He wants Otabek to fuck him, and the fact that the ball gag won't let him make coherent speech makes him even more hard. He can't beg, he can't do anything.

Otabek grabs his ass suddenly and Viktor moves without realizing what he did. Otabek pulls on his hair as soon as he does this. "Stay in fucking place," he tells him before he slaps his ass with a force impressive for a teenager. "If you move, I'll make you suck my cock and you won't get your ass fucked," he threatens, and Viktor moans around the gag. He feels the spit leave his lips and he wants to scream.

"Good, good," Otabek mutters as he keeps slapping his ass again and again, until his ass cheeks turn a red color. "I bet you'd come from just this. But it's not enough, is it? You want to be full of come, not coming yourself. Isn't that right, cumslut?"

Viktor nods vigorously, and Otabek grins before slapping his ass a last time. "Okay, it's gonna be doggy style. You okay with that?" Viktor nods wordlessly and soon Otabek's touching his hips with his hands, the older man in the floor in all fours.

Otabek isn't nice when he enters all of his length for sudden, the butt plug feeling like its splitting Viktor in two with Otabek's cock inside him too. The older man moans as the Kazakh boy thrusts into him over and over, his cock brushing his prostate every time.

He feels his drool leave his mouth as he tries to moan out a 'harder, sir' but it just comes off as incoherent blabbing. "God, you're so _loose_ ," the Kazakh man grunts. "Even with the butt plug, you feel so easy to fuck."

Viktor feels like that's what he always should be. He should always be loose, ready to be fucked and have his hole filled with cock after cock. He loves being treated this rough and degraded too much. He's been praised too many times during his lifespan, and it isn't like they're getting him off his high horse— they're not making him feel like he's truly all they tell him he is.

It just makes him feel oddly good, to only be two holes, to be a cum dumpster. In some moment Yuuri gets close to him and slaps his face, looking at him in the eyes while Viktor moans out something intelligible.

"Good whore," Yuuri kind of praises, kind of degrades. "You're such a perfect cum dumpster, you're such a little slut, so needy and desperate to have your ass filled. Isn't that right?"

Viktor nods vigorously and he wants to scream that he's a pathetic whore that needs to be fucked mercilessly. But he can't, and the gag is just frustrating him to no extent.

His hard-on is painful, and he wants to get off even though he knows he can't and that he shouldn't. He's with his elbows in the floor as Otabek pounds into him like he's nothing but something to fuck.

"You're a pathetic cumdump," Otabek groans. "You're nothing but that, whore, and you'll never be anything more."

Viktor feels so frustrated by how Otabek is fucking him and how he can't get off that tears start to flow down his cheeks. Otabek keeps thrusting into him, noticing his little cries and how he's helpless at his mercy.

"Oh, the little bitch's crying?" Yuuri says mockingly, and before Viktor knows it he's taking off his gag before looking at Otabek and him nodding. "Will choking on a cock make you happy, whore?"

Viktor breathes heavily and tears are still streaming down his face before he nods. Yuuri takes him by the hair and Viktor gasps before all of Yuuri's cock enters his mouth. He gags a little bit, although the feeling of his fiancé's dick in his mouth is so familiar it comforts him to an extent.

"God, you're such a whore. Suck it," Yuuri commands. Viktor looks up to him doubtfully before his tongue starts lapping at his shaft and the tip of his cock. Yuuri moans as Viktor looks at him while sucking on his dick expertly.

And then, Otabek seems to go balls deep into him, and Viktor can't help but moan into Yuuri's cock. His fiancé immediately lets out a groan at the vibrations around his length. "Fuck his mouth," the Kazakh boy tells Yuuri. "He shouldn't have an option besides taking it all in."

Yuuri laughs, his chuckle almost wicked. "You're right, Otabek." And, without warning at all, he thrusts all of his cock inside Viktor's mouth and a bit on his throat.

Viktor gags on it almost immediately, and he writhes a bit around it as Otabek splits him open. Yuuri keeps thrusting into his mouth with ease, the older man choking on him and the Japanese man not seeming to give a shit about it.

"Well, you're still whimpering and crying, whore," Yuuri says. It's true, Viktor's whimpering as he pounds into his mouth and tears still stream down his face. "Should I just... let you get off?"

Viktor only whimpers louder, and he nods as well as he can while having a dick in his mouth. "No, no, I don't think so. Whores can only come after they're completely used."

He gets off Viktor's mouth only for him to breathe in deeply. "Babe, please, please," he begs uselessly. Before he knows it, Yuuri slaps his face with his hand, and he can't help but let out a moan.

"I'm not your babe, you pathetic excuse of a cum dumpster. I'm your master, your owner. You're only a fucktoy."

Viktor moans even louder at that, the fact that his fiancé rejected being called babe getting him so hard. "Master, master, please, let me come, I need it so bad."

"And why should I let you come, huh?" Yuuri asks. He's grinning and Viktor can't help but groan as Otabek keeps thrusting into him as if nothing's happening. He lets out a moan as the Kazakh man hits his prostate. "Concentrate, whore, and answer me."

"I-I've been good!" Viktor gasps pathetically. "Please, master, I've been a good fucktoy, I'll do whatever it takes. I can let people I don't know use me, I can—"

"Enough," Yuuri interrupts. "You have been a good cum dumpster," he says. "Though letting you come is— hmph."

Otabek looks at Yuuri as he keeps pounding into Viktor, the older man's tongue hanging out of his mouth and his face flushed red. "Let him come once I fill him up, maybe?" he suggests.

"Yeah, perfect," Yuuri nods. And, without a warning, his cock meets Viktor's lips. He fucks his mouth without pause, and the older man can't help but grunt and whimper around his dick. "Take it all in, cockslut, because this is all you're good for."

Viktor moans into his cock as his ass is fucked by Otabek. In some moment Otabek's thrusts become more erratic and slow, as he lets out soft pants of tiredness.

And then, Viktor feels Otabek's come fill up his ass even more. It's full, terribly full, with five people's come and a butt plug keeping it all in.

He knows he can come, but he kind of wants a signal that he _can_ , that he really can. Viktor looks up to his fiancé and he simply nods before saying just one word: 'yes'.

Yuuri thrusts into his mouth a last time before Viktor's come flows from his cock for what feels like hours. His back is as arched as it can be in all fours, his eyes are rolled back and he's moaning and moaning against Yuuri's cock.

The Japanese man can't help but grin at the sight of the post-orgasmic bliss that Viktor shows right now. He ends up coming down the Russian man's throat without a warning or a sign, but Viktor doesn't seem to mind because he swallows obediently.

"Oh god, you've been such a good boy," Yuuri says as he hugs him. The scene broke out immediately, and Viktor starts crying in his shoulder at the overwhelming feeling of all of this finishing. He felt in the clouds, his endorphins way way up.

Phichit and Otabek are the first ones to get closer to Viktor and talk to him again. They end up all sitting in the floor against the bench, Viktor with a dreamy look in his face and sighing every two minutes.

"You aren't anything we told you you are," Otabek tells him, kissing the oldest man's cheek. Viktor smiles and nods, letting out a weak 'I know'.

"You're not a toy, and certainly not a cum dumpster. You're so much more than what we degrade you with," Phichit pipes in, and Viktor would start crying again if it wasn't for the feeling of overstimulation and overwhelm that is plagued over him.

"I love you, baby," Yuuri starts as he kneels next to Viktor, giving him an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues meet wetly and Viktor finds himself enjoying it so, so much. The known feeling of Yuuri's lips on his, the feeling of his tongue exploring his mouth... it makes him feel good.

"I-I'm sorry if I was too violent," JJ starts, his stare falling on Viktor. The Russian man can't help but raise his eyebrows at that the arrogant Jean-Jacques is apologizing.

But he knows he meant well when he did all that he did. He smiles. "Don't worry, JJ, it was perfect. How you made me wait for it was fantastic."

"Yeah, I guess so," JJ mutters. "But did being against the lockers bother you?"

"Not at all! I felt very submissive in that position. It's as good as being face down ass up."

"God, I know," JJ laughs. "Being dominant was a bit weird, but it felt nice. I always give up control to my fianceé, so having it for me was an interesting experience."

"I forget you're a sub sometimes," Yuuri jokes lightly. "Your personality screams dom to the masses, but I bet it's part of the thrill, isn't it?"

"Just like everyone who writes real people fiction thought Viktor dommed you. Dumbasses," Chris interrupts, looking at Yuuri while giving Viktor a chaste kiss in the cheek.

"I'd think it's kinda obvious, man," Viktor says. "Just because I'm older it doesn't mean I top nor dom."

"That's right," Otabek nods. "Didn't you have some... relationships with older men, though?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Otabek?" Yuuri says, pushing him aside. Clear jealousy is spread across his face. "Also, why didn't you ever tell me, Vitya?"

"I'm sorry!" Viktor exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. "When I was twenty I dated some thirty year old."

"Wow," JJ says. "But anyway, uh, what are we gonna do about the come in your ass?"

Yuuri can't help but laugh as Phichit snuggles with Viktor, ignoring the comments. "Well, _you_ won't do much about it. I'll probably clean it up."

"Dude, you're into _felching_?" Otabek yells, disgust in his face.

"There's a name for eating come?" When Otabek nods, Yuuri's face goes red. "I like come and I like to eat my fiancé out, come on man."

"Well, you're right," Otabek laughs. "No kinkshaming here."

"I'm just kinkshamin' myself," Viktor jokes lightly.

"You sure should," Yuuri says, elbowing him in the stomach. "Like... you're probably so stretched out, babe."

"I'm not into gaping, this was purely accidental—" Viktor starts before Yuuri kisses him, putting his hand in the back of the Russian man's neck and pulling him closer.

When they pull away, Yuuri is smiling. "You knew getting fucked in the ass by five people would end up with you ass gaping, Vitya."

Viktor flushes deep red. "Well, we should uh, clean the mess up, shouldn't we?"

They end up looking at the changing room, and their mouths are ajar by when they see the mess they left. Viktor's saliva is in some part, mixed with the come that was previously on his face. The door of a locker seems vaguely crushed and there's Viktor's come on both the locker and the floor.

"Good lord," JJ mutters. "Let's do this."

After taking showers separately in the showers of the changing room, they put their clothes on and get the cleaning artifacts. It feels like it takes hours, and after JJ checks his phone it's well into seven p.m. Considering they got there at three, that's a lot of time; that's four hours of fucking Viktor into a mess.

When they finish cleaning, Yuuri kisses Viktor some more. "Will they say anything about the come-stained cleaning shit?" Otabek wonders out loud.

Phichit laughs and he checks his phone to see the latest photo he took when Yuuri and Otabek were making Viktor into a mess. He wants to have a memory about this.

"Let's just go home, alright?" Yuuri says as he sighs and puts his arm on Viktor's shoulder. Everyone nods and they leave for the hotel they're all in.

Yuuri starts feeling terrible while they're in the taxi to the hotel. He called Viktor disgusting things, he'll never forgive him, he's _terrible_... His mind doesn't care for the fact that Viktor got turned on at what he called him, that he came to being called those things.

Viktor, meanwhile, enjoys maybe too much the feeling of the come swirling inside him, the butt plug placed underneath his boxers and his jeans. He loves feeling filled up, especially knowing the liquid inside him is of five skaters he knows well.

"Yuuri?" his voice comes out when he notices Yuuri is looking out from the window, his face contorted in a grimace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Yuuri says, biting his lip and not looking at his fiancé. "I just... I-I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Viktor asks, getting closer to the Japanese man before kissing his cheek chastely. "If it's for what happened, it's alright, babe, it was amazing."

"Was it really? I don't want you to believe what I said..."

"You weren't the only one to call me degrading things," Viktor counters as the driver stops and they get out of the taxi. "Everyone did. And it's okay, I don't feel bad or anything. I love you."

"I'm sorry still," Yuuri mutters.

"Don't be sorry," Viktor says as his fingers intertwine with Yuuri's. They walk to the door of the hotel and Viktor realizes he's really, really hungry. Every movement makes the come in his ass move a little, and it turns him on more than it should. "Do you want to have dinner?"

Yuuri looks at him with wide eyes and his lip between his teeth before he nods. They go to the restaurant in the hotel and as they eat they talk a little.

"I just— I feel awful," Yuuri says.

"It's alright, babe, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I did! I called you... names..."

"And that's alright," he says. "It's my kink, anyway, don't worry," he tells him before his hand goes to the other's cheek. He caresses it softly and Yuuri lets out a sigh. "I love you."

Yuuri smiles, even though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too, puppy."

After a while they end eating, and Viktor finds himself quite full. They pay for the food before going to their bedroom, where their beds are pushed together (it was Viktor's idea) and the lights are all off.

"Should I really eat you out? We'll stain the sheets and it'll be a pain for the cleaning ladies."

"It's their job," Viktor sighs. "It won't be the first time they have to clean come off sheets, and definitely not their last."

"But not that many people's come."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Yuuri shrugs and nods. Viktor quickly slides down his pants and his boxers, revealing his butt plug put neatly into his asshole.

"Lay on your stomach, baby," Yuuri says. His voice is so much smoother, calmer, sweeter than during the gangbang. Viktor loves both sides of him equally.

Viktor complies, his legs dangling off the bed and the rest in the bed. "I'm going to put out the plug, alright? Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop," Yuuri tells him. Viktor says 'alright'.

Yuuri licks his lips nervously before pulling on the flared end slowly. "Fuck," Viktor groans, his hips bucking. Yuuri knows it means it's a good thing, so he keeps pulling slowly until it's completely out.

He gasps in delight when he sees all the come, and it starts flowing out of Viktor before he puts his mouth to work. He laps at Viktor's destroyed hole. It's gaping, almost, and he licks and kisses his open ass.

The come tastes great, though too salty. Knowing it's a mix of his and the other's come just helps him keep eating it. "God, fuck," Viktor moans, the feeling of Yuuri eating him out and exploring his ass making his cock hard.

"Such a good boy for me," Yuuri praises, voice smooth before he keeps licking Viktor's entrance and cleaning it up from everyone's come. "You taste great, all of our come too."

Viktor smiles and blushes as he whimpers and groans at the feeling of Yuuri's tongue inside his asshole, thrusting it in and out. The older man in some moment starts whimpering and moaning in Russian, various words coming out.

Yuuri knows enough Russian to know Viktor is begging for him to be a little more fast than this. His ass is almost clean of come now, and there's just the gaping hole left. He decides to try something. "Can I finger fuck you, Vitya?"

Viktor replies with a loud yes that makes Yuuri's legs tremble. He doesn't know if this will exactly work before he moves to the side and licks into his hole before putting a finger in.

Viktor lets out a sound so lewd it makes Yuuri almost forget what he's doing. He keeps licking him and fingering him, his fingers going deep in and adding one and then two more. "God, you're so loose," Yuuri whispers, kissing his waist.

"Please, please, master," Viktor manages to choke out in English, and Yuuri smiles before licking his entrance while putting his fingers in there too. Viktor manages to not degrade himself as he feels closer and closer to coming. "God, please, Yuuri, can I come?"

"You can, baby, come however much you want." At Yuuri's permission, Viktor's cock starts leaking come in the sheets it was badly positioned in.

Yuuri gives a last kiss to Viktor's asshole before pulling down his pants and jerking his obvious hard on off. When he comes, he comes all over Viktor's ass cheeks, and he laughs a bit at the result.

"All of today was amazing," Viktor says before kissing Yuuri. He tastes all of their come in his mouth, and he can't help but find it hot.

After cleaning Viktor's ass cheeks, they end up sleeping together in a mess of limbs and sleepiness. Viktor snores quietly against Yuuri's chest while the younger man grins at the sight of his fiancé.

Two days later, Yuuri and Viktor are still in Barcelona when the Japanese man gets a text from a very angry Yuri. "have you looked at the news, katsuki????" is the message, and Yuuri is, to say the least, puzzled.

"what do you mean? what happened?"

"just look here." Yuuri can almost hear the anger coming off in waves from Yuri, and he clicks on the link he left in the message curiously.

Yuuri's face loses all its color when the article is about a supposed photo that got leaked. There seems to be nudes of Phichit's too, but the most important one is a really incriminating one, as the article itself says. It describes it as Viktor Nikiforov performing fellatio on Yuuri Katsuki while Otabek Altin penetrates him.

"What's up, Yuuri?" Viktor asks when Yuuri is quiet in the restaurant. This explains why everyone's been looking at him weird for all of the day, the whispers as he walked next to Spanish people.

"P-Phichit took a photo of the gangbang," he tells Viktor. "And it got leaked. Someone must've hacked his phone."

Viktor's eyes widen and his mouth is ajar as he looks at Yuuri, so surprised and scared. "Is the photo somewhere?" he asks.

"Let me find it," Yuuri tells him. He quickly googles photos leaked by Phichit Chulanont, and he comes to the right place. He doesn't bat an eye at Phichit's nudes; he's wearing black panties that go well with his tan skin and he's seen his dick a million times, so it doesn't really matter.

What does matter, though, is _the_ photo. He sees the background of the changing room, the lockers and the bench. But more importantly, Otabek has his dick deep into Viktor's ass while Viktor's mouth is stuffed with the Japanese man's cock.

"Oh God," Yuuri breathes.

"You found it?" Viktor says.

"Yeah," he nods before handing him his phone. Viktor looks at it with his eyes almost falling off their sockets. He knows it's real, it's too accurate to be photoshopped.

He scrolls up and his face goes back to normal when he sees Phichit's nudes. "Didn't know he was into lingerie," he comments.

Yuuri nods. "What are we gonna do?" he mutters as he takes back his phone and puts it in his pocket. He notices the waiter coming to their table and Viktor responding in bad Spanish and asks for the check. "Do we just ignore it, do we tweet about it...?"

"Chris's gonna probably tweet about it. And Phichit will probably apologize profusely for it, too. Otabek and JJ will probably keep quiet... so I guess we got to post too."

"I'll probably tweet something," Yuuri nods.

"Alright," Viktor nods as he decides he's also going to go on Twitter and talk about it.

Before tweeting what he has planned, though, he wants to check what people are saying. He looks at the comments of the site with the photos and the reactions are laughable. They either talk exclusively about Phichit's nude photo or his photo.

"viktor looks soooo hot being spitroasted!" someone says, and Viktor laughs as he does a dramatic reading of it.

"Well, I mean, you did look hot," Yuuri says.

"You always find me hot," he counters.

Yuuri rolls his eyes as they get to the hotel.

He's not the most eloquent ever, but he has something to post in mind. "i don't get why is my sex life so important for you all. i did that, and so what." he decides to tweet it, and the likes and retweets are immediate.

There's words of support and backhanded 'slut's and 'whore's alike. Someone says they didn't expect him to be a bottom or a sub and he can't help but laugh helplessly.

The drama goes on for a few days, including as they left for St. Petersburg. Viktor has decided he will be both Yuuri's coach and his rival. Next season will be fun, he thinks.

As the plane starts flying to St. Petersburg he thinks of something. _Barcelona is a pretty place, but I think I'll remember more the changing room than the scenery._


End file.
